Because It Matters
by Inspired Demon of Fiction
Summary: AU ending for what might have happened between Three and Delgado!Master. Tu and I wrote this impromptu last night, one night only RP, which is why it's so short, and I hope you guys like it. SLASH Three/Delgado!Master


**Title:** Because It Matters

**Authors:** Demon as Delgado!Master and Tu as Three... you know how it goes.

**Rating: **T for minor-spoilers, implied sex (I'm sure it's in there somewhere XD), and general wibbles

**Summary: **TIRED!FIC, not in the sense that we were tired when we wrote it, though you could say that, but the CHARACTERS are tired... I, personally, believe there is not enough of this particular genre of fic out there. The 'tired' Doctor/Master fic where they're just so sick of continuing to hate each other because of some long forgotten mistake by one of both of them. Really, it's neglected because you can _feel_ it, their weariness of the whole thing... There are times, I swear, when they're so close to just giving up being enemies because they want to be friends again so badly... but no... It never happens.

**Warning:** crack, AU, and fluff

**A/N: **I was SHOCKED and APPALLED when I searched for Three/Delgado!Master fics here and didn't find any. SHAME ON YOU, INTERWEBZ! XC There should be MOAR! I LOVE this pairing so much, particularly this regeneration which was technically the original and, just... *sigh* So I decided to put this up at last... Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

*PRETENSE/BACKSTORY/EXPLANATION*  
I happened to mention that _when_I become headwriter of DW, I will make the WarChief and official Master. To which Tu pointed out I would kill half the fandom. To which I asked if they were also the half who DIDN'T ship Doctor/Master. To which she replied that they probably were. To which I brushed off saying I'd kick them all out of the fandom then. And that's how we got started on this... So, imagine the Doctor and the Master debating about coming out of the closet... basically... is the setup for this.

* * *

Doctor: Yes, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that

Master: ...Doctor... step aside... you want this too, don't deny it. *desperate!glare*

Doctor: I don't deny it... but I cannot allow it, you must see that this is MADNESS

Master: HOW, Doctor? Have we not longed all these years to make the truth known? So let the weak suffer the blow to their sanity, the strong will accept, and _support_ us! ...isn't that what you always wanted Doctor? *begging!pout*

Doctor: Not if it must be achieved through conquest and tyranny. *Bitter at being forced into this situation* Don't you understand that I could never accept such a victory?!

Master: And don't YOU understand that we will never reach a compromise in this matter? You will never convince _everyone_ that we... *stops himself short* There will always be controversy about this Doctor, why wait any longer? *completely miserable*

Doctor: *really can't find an answer to that that won't hurt them both* *turns away and storms over to the nearest Object to Lean on* Don't ask me to do this.

Master: *growling* _I_ never asked _YOU _to do anything. You're trying to stop me of your own free will. *hasn't moved to try though, since the Doctor stopped him* *the Doctor should really try ignoring his conscience more often, it would make these things so much easier*

Doctor: You are _asking_ me to sit by and let you-- *so frustrated he briefly contemplates just whacking him over the head and getting them out of this... but that would be wrong* I HAVE to stop you, can't you understand? By doing nothing I would be equally guilty of... _this_ *still horrified by the plot* I'm... I _am_ begging you, don't make me stop you.

Master: *leans back, crossing arms* Why? Explain it to me Doctor because I don't understand you. Not why you feel you MUST stop me, I assume that is some delusional issue of morality on your part and naive concept of 'the greater good'. No, explain exactly and as clearly as you can why you are so RELUCTANT to have to stop me. *hard!stare*

Doctor: *sitting up a little straighter against the object of the leaning* *tight and barely above a whisper* You already know that-- don't pretend it isn't painfully obvious *clearly very embarrassed at being called out on it* I don't want _this_ for us, obviously you do or you wouldn't be doing it. *hurt*

Master: *quietly* I want freedom Doctor... just as much as you do. You, above all others, YOU can understand that... *pityingly* being locked up, enclosed as you are... *reaches a hand to touch the Doctor, slightly guilted by his almost confession*

Doctor: *completely misreads that as an attempt to use his vulnerability regarding the exile against him* *snatches his hand back* To you freedom is the freedom to destroy as you will!

Master: *actually not offended this time, and undaunted, approaches the Doctor, because he has to prove something here* Doctor, you and I both know that my aim in this is NOT to destroy... the difference between us at ALL in this matter is that I am WILLING to destroy and you are not. *is ashamed slightly, and looks down, now almost on top of the Doctor, but continues anyway* The difference is our... priorities Doctor, our _values..._

Doctor: *pretends not to notice their proximity, watching the Master and refusing to step back against the table* Yes. Yes, it always has been. You're willing to do horrible things to reach your goals. You are willing to kill-- no, more than willing, I've seen you do it when there were OTHER ways *pained* there always are other ways, can't you see that? *getting a little pleading at the end*

Master: *fleeting pained look, quickly becoming one of disappointment* *rolls eyes and backs away from the Doctor, letting him feel the cold draft of his absence* *he's missed the overtones once again and continues to see him as a villain he must conquer, vanquish, _destroy..._* *very well then, if the Doctor sees him as a villain, then a villain he shall be* *reverting to his worn out charade* Then I'm very sorry Doctor, but you won't stop me this time. *even he can hear there's no life in it*

Doctor: *closes his eyes, gutted* *Just stares at him for a moment, because it always comes down to this, it's all that's left of them now, as they used to be* *A little surprised to see that the Master looks at least equally lost, despite the familiarity of the setup* *slowly steps away from the table, walking a little ways into the room* *softly* No

Master: No, you won't stop me or no, you will stop me? *the question is as bland as his interest in it* *what does it matter anymore, he'll just lose. Even if the Doctor did give up now and LET him win... he's already lost* *suddenly comes to the revelation that he had lost when he started fighting* *has to turn away to avoid looking as weak as he feels* *he is STILL the Master and the Master is never weak... even when it's killing him inside*

Doctor: *matter-of-factly* Neither. *thinks he's fairly clever* I believe we will leave this room without you having succeeded in your scheme or my being forced to stop you

Master: *listens intently, but can't turn back to him, not just yet* *covers face and swallows* Mmmmm? *this is meant to encourage the Doctor without forcing him to enunciate actual words*

Doctor: *continues after a moment, when it's clear that the Master isn't going to say more* *sounds a little less certain* I don't want to stop you, I am tired of having to put an end to scheme after ill thought through scheme... *a little less confident* I won't stop you this time. I will walk out those doors *gestures* and leave... *trails off, because there is more to say*

Master: *wants to turn back to him now, wants to tell him that it's all over, that everything will be alright now, in that classic Gallifreyan phrase... but there's one last thing he's waiting for* *uncovers face and swallows again, almost visibly trembling with anticipation* *the Doctor might never say anything more crucial in his life...*

Doctor: *swallows and continues, trying not to feel the tension in the air. The Master still isn't looking at him but it's almost as intense as if he were staring into those eyes...* *stars pacing slowly to relieve the tension* Which would, of course, leave you to follow through with your plan, or not as you see fit. If you must go through with it, I'm confident in the Brigadier's ability to defend this planet... *a little more softly* though whether he will have as much mercy.... *snaps himself out of it and continues quickly* If you decide against it, however... which I hope you will... *is speaking to the ground, hands stuck in his pockets, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver**very softly, running a thumb across his lips* then perhaps I wouldn't have to leave alone.

Master: *the Master could not express how... he couldn't _define_ the emotions he felt hearing the Doctor say that* *his fingers trembled and clenched and ached to hold the Doctor, but not yet, not yet... he couldn't, it was still too soon... this wouldn't be permanent if he turned now...*

Doctor: *forces himself to breathe, he will _not _be caught holding his breath now, because it doesn't matter... he can still just walk out and pretend he said nothing* *clenching his fists and realizing in a detached sort of way that he's shaking* *tense, through his teeth* For Rassilon's sake, would you just -- *crossing the distance between them without even realizing it, grabbing the Master roughly by the shoulders and turning him* look at me. *licks his lips, loosening his grip and adding* _Please _*not sure which he's begging for, the Master's eye contact or his acceptance* *flinches, closing his eyes and letting go* Sorry. *steps back, a little ashamed of the outburst* Terribly sorry, I... *shakes his head, unable to continue*

Master: *doesn't let him get more than a footstep away* *throws himself on the Doctor, holding him more fiercely than they had ever embraced before* *they fall, but it doesn't matter, because they fall locked in each other's arms* *the Master is shocked to realize he is crying... still? Again? He isn't sure* *not caring how violently his voice cracks, he speaks* If you walk out of here alone, you walk out and leave me to my death... *sobbing into the Doctor's chest, not knowing what else to say, but just so tired of fighting*

Doctor: *just sort of sits there, too shocked to move before slowly moving one hand to the Master's back* ... my dear Master... *can't find the words* *starts stroking his hair a little, trying to calm him* I couldn't. *strokes down the side of his cheek, pulling him up a little to look at him* You know that I... _surely_ you realize that I... *frustrated, pulls him up for a damp kiss, only just pressing their lips together, it's a little hesitant because he hasn't really done this sort of thing in a long time* ... well, I _do._

Master: *he knows that, and for once in his long life, he trusts the Doctor to know it too* *and the fact that he feels obligated to say it is enough... it's _just_ enough* *sits up and pulls the Doctor to him tightly, possibly hurting him, but he's not going to let go for a very, very long time, if ever... they never should have gotten farther apart than this, they never should have forgotten this, they never should have... well... they never should have done _a lot of things_, but this one moment was going to make up for all of it if it had to last until the end of time*

Doctor: *clings back, slightly afraid that if he lets go the Master will be gone again* *tries to hold him just as tightly, lest the Master think, somehow, that the need is one-sided, the man can be a little oblivious about certain key details* *tries to ignore the way the Master is crushing his ribs, relying on superior Time Lord biology before at last shifting and clearing his throat* *softly, voice rough and a little breathless* My good fellow, if you don't want me regenerating in your arms, you might loosen your grip....

Master: *blinks, startled by the Doctor's voice* Oh... oh, yes of course... *relaxes just enough to let the Doctor shift into a more comfortable position* *his hearts still haven't calmed down yet, and he knows he's still trembling, he knows they probably shouldn't do anything more than sleep for awhile, but...* *leans his head back to kiss the Doctor, trying to hold back as much as he can, but the closeness of the Doctor, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally, after such a long absence, is almost too much relief and ecstasy to control...*

Doctor: *leans up into the kiss, pushing himself into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around the man* *pulls away slightly, flushed and now a little self conscious* There, now. That's better. *tidying the Master's hair a bit, a habit he really should have gotten over centuries ago, but it just doesn't feel right to see the man so visibly shaken without trying to do something*

Master: *sighs, the deep sigh of a man who is at peace with the world* *his hearts finally find a steady beat* *he is calmed by the domesticity of the Doctor fixing his hair... this could almost be normal... maybe one day, it would be... he could dream...* *quietly* Doctor... *first time he's spoken since...*

Doctor: Hmnn? *got himself a little bit lost in the act of tidying the Master's hair back into place, it is very nice this time around, he had wanted to touch it before but...* Yes, what is it? *looks vaguely afraid, thinking the Master's going to do something idiotic, like offer him half the universe again and force him to refuse and lose this*

Master: *without looking at him* Thank you... *meets his gaze, slowly smiles a very, very fond, but infuriatingly teasing smile*

Doctor: *turns slightly pink, dropping his gaze and NOT staring at that mouth* Yes-- well-- *shifts a little out from under him, trying to maintain some of his dignity* Oh, stop that.

Master: Stop? *feigning shock and clinging to the Doctor, despite his wriggling* My dear-- _dear_est Doctor, hadn't we just agreed that some terrible catastrophe would occur if we ever _stopped_ again? *firmly holding him in place, but no longer is it the desperate grasp of necessity, but the playful, loving hold of an old friend* *his fingers allow themselves some freedom to gently run along the Doctor's back*

Doctor: Hmm. *relaxes slightly in his hold, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the Master's hand against his back* We did say something along those lines... *rests his head against the Master's shoulder, letting out a sigh*

...and they rode yaks into the sunset, hand in hand. "...because races condemned to one hundred years of solitude did not have a second opportunity on earth."


End file.
